1. Technical Field
The present invention is related to a balance correction apparatus and an electric storage system.
2. Related Art
When using a plurality of electric storage cells connected in series, once a variation in voltages between the electric storage cells occurs, a capacity of the electric storage cells cannot be used effectively and a usable electric quantity is decreased in some cases. In recent years, a balance correction circuit with an active system is proposed to equalize voltages between electric storage cells while suppressing an electric power loss (refer to patent documents 1-4).
Patent Document 1: Japanese Application Publication No. 2006-067742
Patent Document 2: Japanese Application Publication No. 2008-017605
Patent Document 3: Japanese Application Publication No. 2009-232660
Patent Document 4: Japanese Application Publication No. 2012-210109